I'm Feeling You
by The Rose Warrior
Summary: LuRe One-shot: Reid approaches Luke, who decides who he wants to be with.


**I'm Feeling You**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these wonderful characters. They are property of CBS and ATWT.

**Inspiration: **When I heard the song 'I'm Feeling You' by Santana featuring Michelle Branch, I just had to write a one-shot with Luke and Reid dancing to a slow song.

Reid had been frantic. He looked all over for Luke - his mother's house, Java, and Al's Diner…He prayed that he could find Luke at Metro. Opening the door, his prayers were answered. There Luke was seated just a few feet away, staring into his soda as if it were the most fascinating thing he ever saw. The distance between them had Reid torn between leaving and staying. Luke hadn't given any recognition to his presence. Not that Reid could blame him. By the way he was slumped over and twirling that straw around, Luke appeared in too sullen of a mood to pay anyone mind. That was all the more reason to approach him and confront him. And if Luke was going to forswear him, Reid figured he might as well not prolong what was inevitable. So he took a deep breath and sauntered over to where Luke was, taking a seat beside the younger man.

"I highly doubt that soda has telekinesis." Reid remarked.

"Reid." Luke jumped, having just been startled out of his maelstrom thoughts.

"You want to tell me what's been bugging you?" Reid asked, seriously. He was certain that the dark cloud looming over Luke's head had everything to do with Noah…But there was also the possibility that there was more family drama going on. Luke did care a great deal about those he cared about, after all.

Luke gave a harrowing sigh. With the way he's been vacillating about who he should be with, it was no wonder. He was caught between old love and newfound love. The stress brought on by such a life-changing decision had left Luke insecure, timorous even. This made Reid want to kiss him until he smiled again, but knew it better to sustain his continence. This was Luke's choice, not his.

"I can't help but feel like I should apologize." Luke softly began. Reid's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. To have Luke let him down easy and go back to Noah would just…kill him. He would be losing a man he had come to love with all of his being. He would be losing apart of himself. "I've been giving you the wrong idea - that all I was doing was revolved around Noah. That's what I kept telling you and I'm so sorry I hurt you that carelessly." Reid's eyes widened as Luke became lachrymose. His voice wavered and a few tears trailed down his face. Reid eagerly sought his hand and squeezed it as Luke elaborated. "I took advantage of your kindness and ignored…all because Noah had gotten his sight back. When I spent time with him, all the while I was thinking about how broken I was with him. I don't feel that way around you. I've always felt like I could be myself, without feeling guilty and judged. I figured that you're be downright angry with me if I came crawling back, so…."

Whatever self-control Reid had before snapped because he tenderly cupped Luke's face and bestowed a soft, loving kiss upon his lips. He wanted Luke to know that he understood. The emotional turmoil Luke had been going through was arduous. To what degree he couldn't comprehend. All he knew was how much pain he had felt, yearning for Luke all those nights. That whole week of unbearable loneliness was tantamount to a month. And Reid couldn't take it anymore.

Luke leaned into the kiss, sucking gently at Reid's lips. A fire was set ablaze in his chest. The want, the need for him that Reid emanated captivated him. Enough to the point where he had fallen in love. So in love. Reid was a man with a big heart tucked underneath all of those obnoxious, smart-aleck remarks. He had a soft spot for kids, his patients, and was insanely dedicated to his profession. So dedicated that he lacked a social life. Luke had come to love everything about Reid Oliver, faults and all.

"I love you." Luke murmured as they pulled away for air. The confession left him vulnerable. So much so that Reid aspired to reassure him.

"As much as I hate to admit, I am grateful towards Noah."

"What? Why?"

"Because he led me to you, Luke. I wouldn't have fallen in love otherwise, I don't think. There is no one quite like you, Luke Snyder." Reid murmured back. That valor that Luke had - Reid felt like some had rubbed off on him. He never allowed his feelings to complicate his life, until then. The jauntiness that pulsed through his veins was addictive. It was well worth any complexities Luke still harbored. Reid knew from the start that they was no way he could ever supercede Noah. Not now. Not ever. For that, he was glad. Because he knew that he had earned his own place in Luke's heart.

Luke laughed a bit, alleviated, as Reid wiped his tears away with his thumbs.

"Now stop that crying. All it does is swell up your adorable eyes." He got up and gave Luke a bow before holding out his hand. "Dancing is more worthwhile. I dare say that I'd rather not pass up the opportunity to dance with such a dashing prince."

"Why, I had no idea you could be so ingratiate." Luke teased, reaching out for Reid's hand. "I'd love to." He was pulled close to Reid's chest and was held so securely, he could've sworn that he'd stopped breathing. As they languidly swayed to the beat of the song, Luke knew that this was where he belong. In Reid's arms, where unconditional love thrived at it's best. He leaned his head against Reid's shoulder, tightening his hold.

It was going to be a long dance because he didn't plan on letting go anytime soon.


End file.
